


Doesn't Change

by Victor_SteckerEpps



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_SteckerEpps/pseuds/Victor_SteckerEpps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye Peter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Change

"You're my partner Neal."

"That doesn't change anything, Peter."

"I can't let you do this."

"You can't stop me."

"There's no going back. You know that, don't you Neal?"

"Of course I know that. I don't want to go back."

"This isn't the right choice."

"I don't belong here, Peter. You said so yourself. I'm a criminal."

"You're not just a criminal anymore, Neal. You're my partner."

"You can say it all you want and it still won't change anything."

"What were you really going to say, Neal? When the plane blew up."

"The same thing I'm saying now. Kate's death isn't going to stop me from leaving, it's just going to make the choice so much easier."

"I know you Neal. You do what's right, not what's easy."

"I do what's right for me, Peter."

"No. You do the fair thing."

"You don't know anything about me."

"You can shoot better than Annie Oakly, but you hate guns. You're smart enough to get into any college you want. You believe forgery to be an art, and that is why you do it. Not for the money, and not for the infamey. Because of the beauty."

"Goodbye Peter."


End file.
